1. Technical Field.
This invention relates to farm machinery, especially mechanized beet harvesters. In particular, it relates to a tow-type beet harvester which digs the beets from the ground and lifts them for loading into a bin for transport from the field.
2. Background Art.
There have been prior art beet harvesters with front-end beet digging and lifting assemblies. However these prior art harvesters have generally utilized conveyor assemblies which direct the dug beets perpendicularly relative to the direction of the beet row, and the direction of the travel of the tow tractor, from one side of the harvester to the other to an elevator assembly. These prior art harvesters have encountered difficulties in that field debris, including dirt clods, beet tops and weeds, travel with the beets across the conveyor assembly and build up at the far end of it, eventually clogging it.